


On Homeworld Together

by Trixxster103



Series: Pearlmethyst Week 2017 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Homeworld isn't horrible for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxster103/pseuds/Trixxster103
Summary: Many years after the second war, Homeworld and Earth are at peace. Amethyst and Pearl enjoy their time together on Homeworld taking in some new additions made by Steven.Day 2 for #fuckyeahpearlmethyst prompt week.





	On Homeworld Together

It was… ostentatious. The statue captured Pearl in motion, twirling in a frozen pirouette, spear poised in hand, eyes sharp and ready to attack. The smile on her face was subtle. Behind her, waving forever in invisible wind was the tattered flag of the rebellion.

“Nope, you’re wrong,” Amethyst chided Pearl, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her side.

Pearl squirmed, the haze of her thoughts breaking up. “What?”

“It not osto-whatever you said. It’s awesome Pearl. They even got your butt right!”

“Amethyst!” Pearl squeaked out, jumping out of her grasp and covering her rear with her hands, face blushing blue.

Amethyst lost it, and was rolling on the hard ground, clutching her stomach and laughing when Pearl turned around. “You’re too easy, Pearl. Gah, we’ve been together a century and that’s still what gets you?”

“We’re in public. On Homeworld!” Pearl glanced around shiftily, trying to see if there was anyone else at the park. It was unsurprisingly deserted, being in one of the districts that had adopted more Earth style traditions. It was the night cycle, and the grassy knoll, (with the lilacs Pearl had asked for) was softly lit with warm yellow light.

Amethyst pulled her down into her lap, and Pearl collapsed with a ‘whump’, the two of them tangling into a laughing heap on the dusty ground. Amethyst held Pearl in her lap for a while, content. Then she tilted her head back to the statue, displeased with the fact that Pearl thought so little of it, “Seriously, Pearl, the statue’s awesome. Steven said it’s how he remembers us from when he was a kid.”

Pearl’s face warmed, blush spreading, but it was a proud blush, and her smile was full and toothy. Amethyst loved it. The inscription below the statue was carved into the stone, but it also glowed in the soft light illuminating it. _Pearl – Strong in the real way!_ It was long ago, but the memory was clear as day in Pearl’s mind, and she twitched, remembering each blow Sugilite had inflicted on her, but also remembering the way Steven yelled her name like she really was the strongest gem in the galaxy.

It’s wonderful to know how her Steven sees her, but hearing that, makes Amethyst’s statue, which they had seen earlier, even better in Pearl’s mind. The statue was perfect frozen stone, Amethyst laughing, grin splitting huge across her face and Pearl knows that laugh so well, has memorized the creases in Amethyst’s face, has drank in its raspy sound so much that it ceases it to be surprising.

They were interrupted by a squeak, and turned in the dim light to see another pearl, light green and twitchy, frozen like a deer, staring at them from the safety of the tall fountain that obscured parts of the statue from view. Pearl leapt up to greet her and she squeaked again before bolting away as fast as she could.

“Aw, they’re all so shy around you, P!” Amethyst grinned, getting up again to stand next to Pearl and nuzzle against her side.

“Around me?”

Amethyst smirked. Of course Pearl hadn’t noticed, had been completely oblivious as to _why_ there were always fewer pearls around when she was there. “Yeah, I have to like beat them off with a stick when you’re not around! Guess they think that I’m the best source for information about you. It might also be because I’m runty enough that they see me as safer.”

“They just haven’t seen you in battle, dear,” Pearl reassured her seriously. “One taste of that and they’d be hiding from you too. I didn’t realize I was so popular.”

“Yeah, Steven says your statue is very popular with the pearls of Homeworld. You’re like a celebrity! They look up to you. Which makes them shy.”

Pearl wanted to say that they shouldn’t, that the things she had done weren’t worth her celebrity status on the now peaceful Homeworld, that it didn’t matter, and she was just a pearl like them. But instead she just said, “Oh.”

“Kind of hard not to, y’know? The statue’s so tall and everything.” Amethyst teased.

It took Pearl a moment to work out what Amethyst meant but when she did, she couldn’t help the annoyed laughter that bubbled up from her chest. “You’re terrible.”

“Yep,”Amethyst crowed, immensely pleased with herself.  

They stayed staring at the statue for a little longer, enjoying each other’s company. “It’s missing something,” Pearl eventually declared. She pointed to the statue’s left side. “You, right there.”

“Staring at your butt.” Amethyst ducked easily when Pearl swatted at her, their routine predictable but enjoyable.

“You’re right, though,” Amethyst admitted, when she stopped laughing. “And Opal in the middle.”

Pearl blushed. “I don’t think Homeworld is ready for Opal yet.”

“C’mon, P, it’d be great. Besides, I know the guy who commissioned the statues, we’re like this,” Amethyst held up her crossed fingers to Pearl’s laughter.

“Oh, really?” Pearl asked, in fake awe.

“Really, really. I’d only have to ask.” Amethyst waggled her eyebrows, flirty and wild.

Pearl took that as invitation, and leaned down, holding out her arm. Amethyst took it and dragged her quickly on, intent on making good on her promise. The dim light of Homeworld swallowed them slowly as they left behind the statue, enjoying no company but each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the last time this ship week came around and wanted to do it this time, since lately I've become Pearl x Amethyst trash. Please read and review, thank you! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
